Don't Go
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: "Please... don't go." Unrequited love is sad, and it's even sadder when you realize that the person you love, never loved you back at all. And in her case, Gray threw her away like a simple toy. One-sided GruVia oneshot.


_He doesn't like Juvia._

She knew that already, it was pretty obvious by now.

_He doesn't like Juvia, so stop trying!_

She knew that already! She didn't need to be reminded of that! Oh, she knew it from the start, even if it wasn't obvious then, she knew that he would love the blonde celestial mage, one day. It was futile, her efforts to win his love. It was absolutely stupid. What was wrong with her?

She even fantasized, those stupid fantasies of hers that will never happen.

She always wished, their hands would touch when they walked along side-by-side. His shadow was always so much larger than hers. And to her, he was perfect. Tomorrow, they day after that, and the day after that, she would hope that if she stretched out her smaller hand, his bigger one would offer to hold hers.

But, that would never be.

Even with those little moments to give her that tiny hope, it could never be. He barely even noticed her anymore. How could she ask for something more than the friendship he had already given her? It was selfish. She knew. She knew it was very selfish of her, but honestly, she didn't care all that much.

"Juvia is sorry." She said to the raven. Gray had asked her here to talk to her about something important, but for a long time, they had both been quiet.

"Juvia is very sorry." She said once more. "Juvia knows that she is selfish, and stubborn and stupid and a crybaby, she's very sorry!"

Gray only looked down at her, sadness – or guilt – spread wide across his face. "Juvia…"

"Juvia knows how annoying she is to Gray-sama!" She said. "Juvia knows she is a pain! But… but… but Juvia can only love Gray-sama! She just… Juvia just wants Gray-sama to understand!"

He stayed silent, face cold as the rain fell down on his face.

_Why isn't Gray-sama saying anything? Please… say something._

She wanted him to say something. She wanted him to just say something. Something to reassure her. Something to make her feel better. Please, that was all that she wanted, really.

Because his words, meant everything to her.

Even if it was lies coming out from his mouth, Juvia would always love him. She would always believe everything he says, because she loves him. She loves him so much it makes her heart ache. His words, those perfect, soft words coming out his mouth, no matter how twisted, she would always believe them.

But it wasn't just his words. Everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his muscular body, his mouth, his personality. Everything that made him, _him_, to her, was perfect. She couldn't help but to fall in love with such a perfect man.

But, she supposed it was okay if he didn't love her… as long as he was happy.

Right?

She sighed. Even if he didn't love her, maybe, maybe they could still be the close friends they once were. She wanted him to smile. She wanted him to be all thought, if she couldn't have Gray, then no one could!

She wanted to make him all hers.

Love. She thought about him night and day, wether she was awake or asleep, in battle or in everyday doings, he would always be on her mind. Her insides would turn upside down every time she thought of him, and that was all the time! When he would speak to her, or even just look at her with those deep blue-black eyes. But it pained her to know that he could never be hers.

"I'm sorry." Gray said suddenly, and Juvia realized there were tears running down his face.

_Why is he apologizing?_

And for a moment, he just stood there, in the rain, crying.

_Why are there tears running down his face?_

Why? Oh, why? Why? Why? Why wasn't he saying 'it's all going to be okay' like he usually does? Why wasn't he saying they should just start over from scratch, and heal all the wounds in her heart, so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings anymore?

"I'm sorry Juvia." He said again. "I don't like you. I don't love you. I never did, I'm sorry I lied to you."

"What?" She didn't know why she was so surprised. "Who… who does Gray-sama like?"

"I like someone else."

"_Who?!_" Juvia screamed out. "Please, you owe Juvia that much! Who does Gray-sama like? Please tell Juvia!"

For a moment he said nothing. "I love…" He said, guilt in his voice. "I love Lucy."

"…" She didn't know why she was so surprised. Why? She knew it from the start.

She already knew it.

She knew he loved Lucy. She knew it! So… so why was she so surprised? Why was she so sad?

And…

_Whose tears were these?_

The tears that were running down her face, They couldn't possibly be her own. Why was she crying? She already knew, so why? Oh, why, why, why?Why were these tears streaming down her face? Surely, it had to be the harsh rain... It couldn't be, no! It couldn't be her tears!

"Juvia," He said grimly. "You're a burden to me. Your feelings are just too much... I'm sorry."

Then he turned around and walked away.

Why did he have to say that?

Why now? He already said that he loved Lucy, wasn't that enough to break her heart? She was already hurt enough! And then he just had to say she was a burden, she didn't think she could take it anymore, all this hurt and sorrow.

She knew she was, though. Juvia knew she was a burden. She was a stalker and annoying. He had complained sometimes, and she knew he didn't like her that way, but that didn't stop her from trying. Because, she had hoped, that maybe, just maybe if she tried harder, some day, Gray would love her back. And she wished that, maybe he would date her one day. She wished for that so much. Every day. She never stopped wishing.

She should've been careful for what she wished for.

Because it came true. Gray had asked her out, and for a while, it worked that way. But now, nothing was right. He didn't love her after all. Really, how could she have thought that he would love someone like her? It was pitiful, really. Why did she ever think that he would love someone like her?

She pushed on too hard. She came on too strong. Stupid, stupid stupid! How did she ever think she could win over such a special boy's heart like that?! She was such a fool!

"Please..." Juvia said to no one. Or, she pleaded to the pouring rain. "Please... Please don't throw Juvia away!"

She fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands as she cried loudly, much like a child. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Please..." She tried again, somehow hoping that he would come back. Just hoping, that he would come back and applogize and comfort her, and everything would go back to the way it was before.

"_Please don't go_!"

She fell down. Hard. She lay on the ground for a second, to catch her breath. Oh how embarrassing this was! What if someone from the guild saw her? What if... What if Gray actually came back, and saw her, like this? Or even worse... What if Lucy saw her? Her love-rival, looking at her like this. She would probably laugh in Juvia's face, or even worse, she'd feel sorry for her.

She was just so saddened by all of this. It hurt so much. For a few moments, she couldn't hear anything, even though there were random people from Magnolia walking by, some occasionally staring at her.

She was no longer hearing anything except the sound of her own voice.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to like Juvia..." She sobbed quietly, hoping no one would hear her pleas.

She buried her face in her hands. "One day, Juvia will make Gray-sama turn around!" She exclaimed.

"So please, don't go..."

For a short moment, she suddenly became quiet, as if she couldn't speak anymore, as if the world had just drained her for everything she had.

"Please, just don't go..."

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

** Also, I found a song with lyrics that were like this fic, so I don't own THAT either (ya know, just in case)**

**Ah, unrequited love. It sucks. Though, I hope this fic didn't. Written because I like GruVia, but also can't stand it at the same time due to my love for GrayLu. I REALLY want GrayLu to happen so... I can't stand the thought of it not. Also, I love angst stories and whatnot, so... yeah.**** Sorry to all you GruVia fans, but you read the summary and knew this was gonna be a sad fic! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews! Did I make you cry? I REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU CRY TwT Better summary ideas, anyone?**

**Please support my other stories, Childhood Blues, What a Boyfriend SHOULD Do, and Come Back To Me.**

**Thank you in advance to all those who have/will review, favorite, or follow. Or read. Because I wasted some time in your life, so thank you for reading.**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
